Jay(mes) Potter I
by Xxdry
Summary: Harry le regarde drapé dans ses bras, ses petits poings serrés contre lui, ses yeux fermés aux horreurs de ce qu'il c'est passé plutôt dans le château. Il le regarde sa respiration de plus en plus forte, la petite touffe de cheveux noir bouge en rythme et Harry sait, il sait qu'élever se petit être ne va pas être facile. Mais ça ne concerne pas que lui : James ne va pas l'aider !
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

Harry ne savait pas quoi faire il était là, debout dans là Grande Salle, des sorciers s'activant autour de lui afin de s'assurer que les gens aillent bien et de prendre soins des blessés; une boule de couverture dans les bras. Des couvertures qui recouvrait un bébé. Son bébé. Et il restait là sans rien faire avec ce petit être dans les bras et le regard dans le vide. Hermione se tenait à côté de lui et tentait de le faire sortir de sa torpeur; il savait qu'elle faisait ça pour l'aidait mais il voulait qu'on le laisse tranquille.

Il alla s'asseoir à côté d'un lit de fortune que l'on avait recouvert d'un drap à peu près blanc. Il y avait un corp en dessous. Il connaissait bien la personne sous ce drap et ne voulait plus jamais le revoir ainsi. Il entendait Ron son meilleur ami pleurait derrière lui (sûrement dans les bras de Hermione) et ça lui brisait le coeur. Tout ça été de sa faute: les corps éparpillé dans la Grande Salle, les familles en larmes par la perte d'un être cher, le château en ruine, et… la mort de GInny la soeur de Ron, la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde.

Mais il lui restait quelque chose, un souvenir d'elle : son fils. Leurs fils à tout les deux; qui venait de naître le jours de leur victoire et le jours de la mort de Voldemort (qui sera appelé plus tard le jours de la Délivrance).

_Harry ! Harry ! Parle nous Harry !

Il se retourna et vit Molly Weasley ainsi qu'Arthur Weasley et le reste de la famille (excepté Ginny et Fred) qui le regardait avec peine et appréhension.

_Harry mon chéri tu… commença Molly.

Mais à ce moment là Harry Potter tomba à genoux au pied du lit de son amour perdu, et pleura. Il se balançait d'avant en arrière en serrant son enfant contre son torse. Il pleura afin d'évacuer toute la tension, la peine et la peur de la guerre; il voulait que sa culpabilité s'en aille pour de bon; et il voulait qu'on le rassure par rapport à son fils: ce qu'ils allaient devenir tous les deux.

Molly le prit dans ses bras à son tour en lui répétant se ne pas s'en faire que tout irait bien et il pleura et continua jusqu'à ce que ses yeux lui fasse mal et que ses larmes ne puisse plus coulaient. Alors les soubresauts de ses épaule cessèrent.

_Un dinner est servit sur les tables du fond ! Pour tous ! cria le Professeur McGonagall.

La famille Weasley suivit de Hermione allèrent rejoindre les autre au fond de la salle mais Harry se dirigea à l'opposé rendre visite au professeur, qu'il avait tant hais durant sa scolarité, allongé dans un lit de camp.

_Professeur Rogue comment allez-vous ?

Il avait comment à son habitude les cheveux d'aspect gras, le teint cireux quoique légèrement pâle, le nez crochu et ses authentiques robes noires. Cependant il avait aussi un bandage blanc autour du cou là où Nagini (le serpent de Tom Jedusor) y avait mit ses crochets.

Rogue tourna la tête dans sa direction et se mit en position assise.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent un long moment sans que l'un d'entre eux ne parlent.

_Je vais aussi bien qu'un homme revenu d'entre les morts Potter.  
_Oui j'imagine. dit-il d'une voix lasse.

_Qu'allez-vous faire de cet… enfant Potter ? demanda Rogue en jetant un regard sceptique à la couverture.

Harry souffla pour se donner contenance mais au fond de lui (et Rogue savait) il était prêt à craquer à tout moment.

_Je n'en ai aucune idée, gémit-il, Je n'ai que dix-sept ans et je ne serai pas comment m'en occupé … Je suis dépassé et puis il y a aussi Teddy qui n'a seulement que quelques mois et dont je suis le parrain.

_Potter épargnez moi vos jérémiades ! le coupa Rogue. Pour commencer lui avez vous donné un nom ?

Harry le regarda interloqué.

_Ne me regardais pas comme ça Potter c'est la première chose que l'on fait après un accouchement.

Les larmes aux yeux lui revinrent lorsqu'il repensa à l'accouchement qui c'était mal déroulé quelques heures plus tôt et qui avait causé la mort de Ginny.

_Non je… je n'y ai pas pensé.

_Aussi écervelé que pouvait l'être votre père Potter !

_Arrêtez d'insulter mon pè… ! (Harry s'arrêta net) Je sais !

Il regarda son fils endormit dans ses bras, il avait déjà une touffe de cheveux noir sur le sommet de la tête et le teint hâlé des Potter.

_Professeur je vous présente James Sirius Albus Potter-Weasley.

_POTTER !


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer l'oeuvre Harry Potter appartient à JKRowling

Ceci est ma premier Fanfiction que j'ose publier. Je pense faire un chapitre par semaine afin de ne pas aller trop vite et de pouvoir bien les peaufiner. Je vous prévient qu'il y aura certainement quelques fautes je fais de mon mieux pour les corriger. En espérant que vous preniez plaisir à lire et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Enjoy your reading!

 **Chapitre 1**

Cinq ans avaient passé depuis la fin de la guerre, la reconstruction de Poudlard été achevé ainsi que celle de Près-au-Lard. Le Ministère de la magie s'était vu remettre au goût du jours par des idées moins conservateur et plus tournées vers l'avenir de la société magique. Shacklebolt était encore au pouvoir mais il laisserait la place aux prochaines élections qu'il espérait venir à rapidement. Il avait fait un bon boulot: les arrestations et condamnations avaient été mené à bien, les Mangemorts qui étaient encore vivant avaient presque tous fini à Azkaban (la prison des sorciers qui n'était dorénavant plus gardée par les Détraqueurs à cause de leur trahison).

Harry avait participé à quelques jugements, celui de Draco Malefoy et de sa mère Narcissa qu'il avait défendu de la condamnation. Narcissa n'étant pas marqué par la Marque des Ténèbres. Il ne voulait pas que les personnes qui l'avait aidé finissent en prison même si c'était Malefoy et qu'il ne pouvait toujours pas le sentir.

_Monsieur Malefoy, commença le Ministre, vous êtes serait enfermé dans la prison des sorciers à Azkaban. Votre peine sera de quarante-cinq ans. (Draco était devenu plus pâles qui ne l'était, sa mère étouffait ses sanglots). Elle prendra lieu dès maintenant, messieurs s'il vous plaît.

_Arrêtez ! (Harry entra dans la pièce circulaire là où le Magenmagot était réunis comme l'avait fait Dumbledore quelques années plus tôt.) Monsieur le Ministre si je puis me permettre j'ai une déclaration à faire.

Shacklebolt le regarda intrigué mais lui fit signe de continuer avec un demi sourire.

_Draco Malefoy et sa mère Narcissa Malefoy et à l'instar de Lucius Malefoy m'ont aidé à survivre face à Tom Jedusor et ses partisans. Je ne trouve pas juste de condamné deux innocent qui n'ont à voir avec la guerre qu'un père et mari avare de pouvoir.

Harry avait la trouille il avait répété son texte pendant des heures avant de venir mais il ne savait pas comment allé ce passer la suite. Il n'était pas comme Dumbledore ni Hermione il ne savait pas si ses arguments seraient convaincants.

_M. Potter, s'exclama une femme à la voix aussi insupportable qu'Ombrage, dois-je vous rappelez que M. Malefoy ici présent porte la Marque des Ténèbres ? Et que par conséquent il doit être emprisonné comme les autres Mangemorts.

_Et dois-je vous rappelez Madame que Draco Malefoy n'était même pas majeur lorsque Voldemort (les gens frissonnèrent) lui à imposé sa marque. Et Mme Malefoy ne l'a pas non plus alors pourquoi est-elle assise à la place des accusés ?

_Mme Malefoy est la femme d'un Mang…(elle fut coupé par Harry qui commençait à s'énerver.)

_Alors vous dites que Narcissa Malefoy va être accusé pour avoir épousé un homme il y a des années alors que celui-ci n'avait pas rejoint Voldemort ? Quoi ? Vous avez peur du nom d'un mort ? s'énerve Harry à cause des hoquets de stupeur qui emplissaient la salle.

Au final ils avaient était acquittés tous les deux. Même si les avis étaient partagées quand à leur innocence.

La chose la plus injuste à laquelle il avait pu participer étaient les jugement du la plupart des membre de la maison Serpentard. Il avait dû tous les innocenter (même Pansy Parkinson qui voulait le livrer à Jedusor). Il n'avait jamais aimé cette maison mais il était jeune encore et lorsqu'il avait choisit d'aller à Griffondore il n'oublierait jamais ce que le Choipeaux avait décidé en premier. Le plus dure à innocenter avait été Théodore Nott; son père était un fanatique et Théodore était tellement discret durant ses années à Poudlard que tout le monde pensait qu'il était un Mangemort qui voulait rester discret afin de rester infiltré dans l'école. C'était faux bien sûr.

Il avait aussi participé au jugement de Severus Rogue, ça avait été dur et compliqué à mener car il avait tué Dumbledore mais en même temps il avait aidé le Survivant et (Harry avait soutenu durant tout le procès) Dumbledore avait toute confiance en lui et que de toute façon il n'en avait plus pour longtemps. Rogue avait finalement était relâché. Mais la façon de penser des personnes qui avaient été arrêtés n'était pas des meilleurs et c'était dur pour la plupart des sorciers de tourner le dos à la guerre et de pardonner à ceux qui le méritaient.

Harry avait dû faire plusieurs communiqué à la Gazette et au Chicaneur afin que les choses ne dégénèrent pas. Agé de vingt-deux ans Harry n'était pas retourné à l'école pour sa dernière année et avait passé ses ASPIC en candidat libre (qu'il avait eu haut la main grâce à la pratique). Ron et Neville non plus n'y était pas retourné et l'avait suivit dans une carrière d'Auror seul Hermione était allé en septième année et faisait maintenant des étude de Droit Magique.

Harry était dépassé par moment il y avait sa carrière d'Auror qui ce passé plutôt bien mais qui le ramenait toujours en arrière car la plupart des crimes commis était dû à des revanches (dans les deux camps), il y avait ses convocation par le Ministre qui lui demandé conseil pour certains cas, les diners de famille (avec les Weasley), les visite à Poudlard en tant que intervenant pour les examens de fin d'années et les examens blancs (que la directrice McGonagall avait instauré), et il y avait James son fils de cinq ans dont il devait s'occupé mais qui était toujours baladé entre ses grand-parents et Andromeda (la Grand-mère de Teddy) car Harry n'arrivé pas toujours à s'en occuper à cause de son travail et des demandes extérieurs.

Il passait quand même des moment avec son fils le week-end puisqu'il avait demandé à son patron si cela était possible sachant qu'il avait un enfant à charge et qu'il devait dès fois s'occuper de son filleul. Harry s'en sortait plutôt bien, il était fatigué serte mais il y arrivait. Et puis James avait aussi son parrain qui le gardait quand il devait aller à Poudlard. Ça faisait rire Harry qui aurait pu un jours pensé que Severus Rogue aurait accepté d'être le parrain de James Potter fils et petit fils des deux personnes qu'il détestait le plus. En fait Harry avait agit en parfait Serpentard: il promettait de ne jamais parler de ce qu'il avait vu dans la Pensine si celui-ci acceptait d'être le parrain de son fils. Rogue avait été dur à convaincre il lui avait promit mille morts et tortures si Harry n'arrêtait pas de ses payer sa tête. finalement ça avait marché.

James de son côté venez d'entré à l'école avec Teddy dans une école primaire sorcière (puisque Teddy était Métamorphomage comme ça mère) l'école était situé à Près-au-Lard donc les deux enfants repartaient tous les soirs avec Severus qu'il les ramenait chez Andromeda par cheminé. Il était aussi turbulent que James premier du nom, il aimait les farce quelle soit de bonne ou de mauvais goût, il aimait faire rire les gens et voulait toujours qu'on le remarque. Ron et Hermione lui avait un jours dit à Harry, alors que James faisait des pitrerie pour faire rire Victoire sa cousine, que peut-être il voulait se faire remarquer à cause de sa popularité qui étouffé son fils.

_Mais il est trop petit pour désiré une telle chose ! avait arqué Harry.

_Les enfants peuvent comprendre beaucoup de chose Harry, avait dit Hermione, Je pense vraiment que James veut qu'on lui montre la même attention que les journalistes on pour toi.

_Mais ce n'est pas ceux que je veux ! C'est invivable et envahissant !

_Oui ça c'est que tu ressent parce que tu n'aime pas être au centre de l'attention. Mais James ne sait pas ce que ça fait d'être descendu plus bas que terre par les médias et la moitié des sorciers. Pour lui tout parait parfait parce que tu es admiré aujourd'hui. Mais il n'a pas vu ce qu'il se passait quand tu étais à Pourdlard.

En effet James était au centre de toute l'attention journalistique car il était le fils du Survivant, du Sauveur. Comment ne pouvait-t-on pas l'aimer avec sa petit bouille, ses cheveux noir de jais jamais coiffer (comme son père) ses yeux noisette (qu'il avait hérité de sa mère) ainsi que ses tâches de rousseur sur ses joues. Ce casse-cou qui faisait rire les gens et fondre leur coeur. Presque chaque jours une rubrique était dédier à la petite famille mais aussi au Weasley et à Teddy Lupin qui était toujours aux côtés de James. Les deux garçons se considéraient comme des frères parce qu'ils étaient élevés ensembles. Là où on pouvait voir que James était turbulent Teddy était plus calme, il avait des limites pour certaines choses qu'il pouvait faire ou dire au contraire de James qui ne réfléchissait pas avant de parler à cause de son tempérament extraverti et spontané. Harry savait que son fils était jeune mais il espérait quand même qu'il ne resterait pas comme ça parce qu'il ne voulait pas que James devienne un garçon trop sûr de lui qui se permet de rabaisser les autres.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer tout appartient à JKRowling.

Je poste rapidement un chapitre en plus pour vous donner un peu plus à lire avant de passer à un rythme régulier chaque semaine (et aussi avant de reprendre les cours) peut-être que j'aurai fini le chapitre 3 avant la rentré et mes partiels mais je ne vous promet rien. Voilà bonne lecture !

 **Chapitre 2**

James n'avait pas changé d'un pouce, toujours aussi spontané, mais il n'était pas devenu ce que son père redoutait. En six and il avait beaucoup grandit il dépassait presque tous les enfants de son âge excepté Teddy qui faisait quelques centimètres de plus. Les deux garçons étaient en compétition pour tout quoique toujours très proches depuis leurs enfance ils ne voulaient rien céder à l'autre. C'était une sorte de jeu entre eux et la compétition était pour tout et à tous les niveaux: les études chaque bulletin était un artifice de compliment quant à leurs résultats et leur assiduité; le sport parce que le Quidditch avait une grande place dans leur vie et tous les deux était destiné à faire parti de l'équipe de leurs maison à Poudlard au vu de leurs talents; la taille en faisait aussi parti malgré la stupidité de la chose; et les blagues pour le malheur de tout le monde exempté George qui voyait là la descendance des Maraudeurs à Poudlard.

James rentra sa chemise dans son pantalon comme l'avait demandé Mamie Molly et sorti dans le jardin là où les invités était dispersés en plusieurs groupe par affinité ou dû à leurs conversations. James ne s'intéressait pas du tout aux conversations adultes il fit le tour de la tables où était posé les boissons et rejoignit Teddy qui parlait avec Victoire. Victoire était sa cousine et la fille de Bill et Fleur elle était blonde comme sa mère et les yeux bleus, elle avait un ans de moins que les garçons mais c'était la seul cousine de leur âge, sa soeur Dominique avait sept ans comme Lucy la fille de Percy et Audrey; et Louis son petit frère avait six ans, le même age que Fred et Roxanne les enfant de George et Angelina. Ensuite il y avait les enfants de Hermione et Ron: Rose cinq ans et Hugo quatre ans; la soeur de Lucy qui s'appelait Molly et avait quatre ans. Comme on dit famille nombreuse, famille heureuse.

_Vous parlez de quoi ? demanda James.

_Je disais à Ted que j'avais demandé un chien pour mon anniversaire ! s'exclama Victoire tout sourire.

_Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! ralla Teddy.

James regarda Teddy puis Victoire avec malice.

_Et tu penses avoir un chien pour ton anniversaire Vic' ? Parce que je n'ai vu que des boites et aucune cage.

_C'est faux ! s'écria Victoire, Tu verras bien quand je l'aurai.

_Ah oui ? Tu veux le parier ? Parce que j'ai demandé à Oncle Bill et il ne veut pas d'animal de compagnie et surtout pas un chien.

James n'avait pas fini sa phrase que Victoire était parti en pleurant vers un groupe d'adultes ou son père parlait avec avec sa mère et Charlie Weasley.

_On ne devrait pas rester là. conseilla Teddy en tirant James par le bras.

Ils allèrent se mettre dans la cabane qu'ils avaient construit durant l'été où Harry avait acheté la maison pour que James et lui ai un endroit fixe où se poser et non un simple appartement avec une seule chambre au Chemin de Traverse. Ils l'avaient commençaient l'année de leurs sept ans et ils avaient mit deux ans à la finir (ils ne voulaient pas l'aide des adultes mais avait du se résignaient pour la mettre dans l'arbre).

Ils aimaient bien aller à l'intérieur car ils pouvaient voir tout le jardin et la maison et la forêt qu'il y avait dernière grâce à une fenêtre.

_Pourquoi tu lui as dit ça Jay ? demanda Teddy en le regardant du coin de l'oeil.

_Je sais pas je voulais vérifier si c'était vraiment une pleurnicheuse. (James hocha les épaule) Et elle sera encore plus contente quand elle verra son chien sortir de la boîte.

_Donc tu sais qu'elle aura chien. Je sais pas si c'est méchant ou gentil. Mais on s'en fiche non ?

_Oui surtout que ça m'énerve c'est la seul à t'appeler Ted ! Elle ne sait pas le mal que ça fait.

_Oh tu sais c'est surtout pour Meda que je ne veux pas qu'on m'appel Ted ça lui rappel trop son mari.

James hocha la tête lui non plus n'aimais pas qu'on l'appel James il préférait Jay au contraire de Teddy qui ne voulait pas faire de peine à sa Grand-mère lui ne voulait pas qu'on le confonde avec James Potter le Grand-Père qu'il n'avait pas connus. Il ne voulait juste pas que son prénom soit associé au exploit d'un autre alors que lui essayé de se démarquer (autant de son papi que de son père). Egoïste ? James le savait.

_Je croit que ton père n'est pas très content regarde. Teddy pointa son père du doigt, T'as vu il vient vers nous qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Avant que James ne pu répondre Harry était déjà au pied de l'arbre et les regardait (surtout James) avec désapprobation.

_James Sirius Albus Potter-Weasley descend tout de suite de cette arbre et vient t'excuser auprès de ta cousine. (James descendit il ne voulait pas mettre son père plus en rogne) Comment peux-tu faire pleurer ta cousine ?!

_C'était juste pour rire pas de quoi faire un drame. Se défendit James.

_Fait attention James tu ne veux pas que je te gronde devant tout le monde ? Non ? Alors vas t'excuser et salut les invités qui viennent d'arriver. Parle un peu au gens James c'est ton anniversaire.

James alla donc voir où était Victoire suivit de Teddy, ils se faufilaient tous deux vers la table où ils l'avaient vu s'enfuir plus tôt. Elle était sur les genoux de son père et écoutait d'une oreille distraite la conversation qui s'y déroulait.

_Vic' je peux te parler ?

Victoire le regarda avec une moue dédaigneuse (qu'il détestait ça !) mais consentit à le suivre après que son père les gentiment mais fermement enlevé de ses genoux.

_Je suis désolé. dit-il très vite comme si ces mots pouvaient lui brûler la langue.

_On ne s'excuse pas soit même c'est ma maman qui le dit.

 _Non mais elle plaisante là ?_ pensa James mais il se retint de lui dire d'aller voir ailleurs et qu'il se fichait de lui présenter ses excuses ou non.

_Très bien je te demande pardon alors. Ça te va ? dit-il plus méchamment de ce qu'il avait imaginé.

_James ! De vrais excuse ! lui tannât son père qui passait derrière.

_Oui papa.

Victoire souri de sa … _victoire._ Elle lui fit un clins d'oeil comme si tout était pardonné et il retournèrent donc rejoindre Teddy qui parlait avec un homme habillé tout de noir, les cheveux gras et le nez crochu. James aurait pu avoir peur s'il ne savait pas que cet homme à l'allure si menaçante était son parrain. Il était d'ailleurs avec Andromeda la Grand-mère de Teddy.

_Bonjour parrain ! s'exclama James tout sourire.

_Tu devras arrêter de m'appeler comme ça à Poudlard, trancha Severus, c'est professeur Rogue à partir de maintenant.

James écarquilla les yeux et Rogue ne pu s'empêcher un demi sourire.

_Ça veut dire… Ça veut dire que j'ai ma LETTRE !

Il sautilla sur lui même les poings en l'air en signe de victoire. Certes ce n'était pas une surprise mais il avait peur d'être un cracmole et de ne pas pouvoir allé étudier à Poudlard. Même si c'était peu probable sachant qu'il se souvenait bien de la première fois qu'il avait manifester sa magie accidentelle. (Il avait fait léviter un sceau d'eau sur un professeur qui avait fait pleurer Teddy en lui demandant sans cesse d'arrêter de changer ses cheveux de couleur.)

_Potter calmez-vous ! ordonna Rogue et James arrêta tout de suite les sourcils froncés, Voilà comment je serai à Poudlard Jay sans exception. Et je ne doute pas que tu finira à Griffondor comme ton père.

_Severus vous êtes rude. Andromeda fit un sourire vers les deux garçon, James peut se montrer très Serpentard. Et je ne doute pas que Teddy fera un bon Serdaigle.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent, effectivement James pouvait autant finir à Serpentard qu'à Griffondor. Mais Teddy lui n'irait pas à Serdaigle mais à Pouffsoufle.

_Et ma lettre ? Tu ne me l'a pas donner parrain. Teddy à déjà la sienne lui.

_Tu l'auras au moment d'ouvrir tes cadeaux. Pas de mais !

James parut déçu mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne les ouvrent avec Victoire. Ils étaient nés tous les deux le même jours du même mois, le 2 mai mais pas de la même année. Ils faisaient chaque années leurs anniversaire en même temps et toujours à la date pile et ils avaient de la chance elle était férié. Son père disait que ça leurs permettaient de penser à autre chose qu'à la guerre et que célébré la naissance valait mieux que de se morfondre pour les morts. James n'était pas déçu comme ça il n'avait pas à attendre plus longtemps pour ouvrir ses cadeaux.

_C'est l'heure de souffler les bougies ! cria Molly pour se faire entendre de tous les convives.

Tous se rassemblèrent autour de la table où étaient situé différent gâteaux: au yaourt, au chocolat, à la mélasse (le préféré de James), au citron et des crêpes que l'on pouvait garnir de confiture où de pâte à tartiner.

James se précipita devant son gâteau préféré, il y avait des balais qui volaient autour du gâteau en zigzague en se passant un balle de souaffle miniature. C'était vraiment réussi pensa t-il. Victoire le rejoignit devant le gâteau au chocolat où des fleurs ne cessaient pas de pousser-disparaitre-repousser. La chanson fut entamée par George et Ron très vite suivit des autres convives: Harry, Hermione, Molly et Arthur, Percy et Audrey, Bill et Fleur, la femme de George Angelina, Charlie, Andromeda, Neville et sa femme Hanna, Mme Longdubat, Luna et Rolf Scammander, Hagrid et toute la ribambelle de cousins et d'enfants. Seul Severus Rogue ne chantait pas parce qu'il ne fallait pas pousser non plus.

James ouvrit ses cadeaux après avoir soufflé il reçut: un kit pour nettoyer sa futur baguette de la part de Hermione, des dégustation de bonbon de la part de George, deux places pour le match de Quidditch France-Ireland le 15 juin de la part de Ron (James avait sautait de joie en voyant ça), la tenu complète de Quidditch des joueurs des Harpies de Hollyhead (l'équipe préféré de sa mère d'après la carte) part Charlie, ses Grand-parents lui avait offert une vielle GameBoy (cela fit rire James, son papi pensait toujours être au courant des technologies mais il n'était jamais à la page) _C'était ma première et je pense que tu en feras meilleur usage que moi._ avait écrit son Grand-père. Bill et Percy lui offraient des livres sur la Métamorphose et les Runes (leurs matière préféré à tous les deux), Neville lui avait mis des gants en peau de dragon (pour les cours de Botanique), Luna lui avait taillé un cheval dans du verre blanc en référence au Patronus de sa mère, Hagrid avait offert un album photo à remplir pendant ses années à Poudlard. Et Andromeda et Harry lui avait offert un balai: une Comete One.

_Le tout dernier balais ! c'était-il extasié devant ce qu'il considérait comme le Saint-Graal.

Pour finir son parrain lui avait offert un kit de potion pour Poudlard (la matière qu'il étudiait) avec les fioles, le chaudron et quelques ingrédients utiles aux préparations de première année. Ainsi que sa lettre d'admission.

James avait remercié tout le monde et Teddy lui dit que son cadeau serait au Chemin de Traverse car ils iraient ensemble comme convenu.

La fête avait continué jusqu'à tard le soir l'alcool avait bien atterrit sur toutes les tables (après que toute les plats mitonnés par Molly est disparu), la musique tambourinait contre les doubles baies vitrées menant sur la terrasse et le jardin, les enfants en avaient donc profité pour instaurer leur quartier-libre et faire un énorme cache-cache dans toute la maison. James avait bien sûr rangé ses cadeaux après les avoir ouverts pour ne pas que les plus petits ne les cassent (surtout pas son balais !).

Après quatre heure du matin les premiers convives partirent suivit des autres, il ne resta plus que Ron et Hermione et leurs enfants Rose et Hugo dans leurs bras endormit.

_C'était une belle soirée. dit Ron. La prochaine fois on ne laissera pas Neville avec Rogue J'espère qu'il va comprendre qu'il ne pourra jamais tenir la boisson aussi bien qu'un Serpentard.

Harry rigola et ferma la porte après qu'ils soient partit. Il se tourna vers Teddy et James qui était encore debout dans le canapé à se raconter leurs meilleurs blagues durant la soirée.

_Bon allé les garçons au lit ! ordonna t-il en s'approchant d'eux, La prochaine fois évité de lancer des araignées sur Ron vous savez bien qu'il en a la phobie. (il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en repensent au cri qu'avait poussé Ron) Et James tu me donneras le reste de Bombabouse avant d'aller à Poudlard je ne veux pas recevoir de lettre de McGonagall.

_Trop tard tout à été utilisé. Le jeu "Attention la bouse" a fait fureur ! expliqua Teddy. Mais je ne pense pas que l'on recommencera ça pu trop. fit-il avec une moue dégouté. Et puis pour le reste c'est Tonton George qui nous donnait les Nougats Neansang.

Ils allèrent se laver les dents et se mettre au lit. C'était un lit superposé que James avait demandé pour que lui et Teddy dorment ensemble. James était en haut et Teddy en bas (la dispute avait durée des heures pour se mettre d'accord le jours où Harry l'avait monté). James avait gardé la lettre sous son oreiller, il était pressé d'aller chercher sa baguette pour que son meilleur ami et lui puisse aller enfin à Poudlard et montrer de quoi il était capable.


End file.
